


The Beauty Within

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, chubby mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine may have put on a few pounds but that didn’t make him any less attractive in Kagami’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty Within

**Author's Note:**

> I'M A LAZY PIECE OF SHIT AND I DIDN'T WANT TO SPAM AO3 WITH ALL OF THE OTP BATTLE FICS AT ONCE BUT THEN I JUST COMPLETELY FORGOT SO IMMA UPDATE THEM HERE ONE AT A TIME EVERY FEW DAYS OR SO SOBS I'M SORRY.

Kagami didn’t understand why Aomine was suddenly so self conscious.

Watching his fiancee place soft, peppered kisses down his stomach while fully clad in a large t-shirt and sweatpants was very distracting. The warmth spreading through him was not enough to distract him from the fact that he  _missed_  the physical contact between them. He missed the feel of Aomine’s skin. He missed the feel of Aomine’s warmth seeping into him whenever their bodies were glued together in the most sensual of ways. He missed running his hands along his strong back, strong arms, and a smooth stomach that may have changed over the years but didn’t change just how much Kagami loved to  _touch_  him.

Aomine’s kisses were as sweet and skillful as ever. His tongue dipped into every crevasse and his teeth scraped against every sensitive pressure point along his skin.

But tonight, Kagami wanted more.

“Aomine, wait.”

Aomine stopped, glancing up at him in confusion. Kagami sat up, ushering Aomine closer for a kiss. When their lips met, Kagami allowed himself to lose their battle of their tongue, letting Aomine explore to his heart’s content while he nonchalantly pushed Aomine down on his back.

It wasn’t until Aomine felt Kagami’s hands wandering up his shirt that he finally noticed that Kagami was up to.

“Kagami, wait -”

“Shh…” Kagami kissed him softly. “I want to feel you.” Kagami kissed him again. His fingers ran along the contours of Aomine’s stomach, slipping his hands along soft, squishy flesh. The hard lines of muscles were replaced by the small layer of fat that had Aomine hiding himself in shame every time they made love.

Kagami kept pushing his hands higher, lifting Aomine’s shirt to reveal his protruding belly and the curve of slightly plump mounds on his chest that have formed as the muscle he once had was slowly being replaced by fat.

Kagami pressed his hands down on Aomine’s chest, still feeling the remaining taut muscles beneath. Aomine had no reason to be ashamed. It wasn’t his fault that the years were unkind to him since his injury. He couldn’t play sports as much as he wanted. He couldn’t work in the field anymore and was stuck at the police station filing papers and answering phone calls.

He should be proud.

He should be proud that the wound in his hip that keeps him off his feet wasn’t in vain. He saved a little girl’s life. He brought back joy to a family who could have lost what they loved most.

Aomine’s weight gain was nothing to be ashamed of.

Their lips met again and Kagami’s fingers danced across Aomine’s nipple. He slid in between Aomine’s thighs, pressing their hips together. His kisses became heated, hot and heavy with need. The need to remind Aomine that there was nothing about his physical appearance that could change Kagami’s mind or his heart.

As his hands teased, rubbed, and massaged their way lower, Aomine’s breath hitched and his chest arched into Kagami’s palm.

“I love you.” The words were whispered into his lips, his neck, his chest, his stomach his  _thighs_.

Again and again, Kagami reminded him. And as Kagami’s mouth descended upon him in the cruelest of ways, Kagami made sure that Aomine never forgot it again.


End file.
